Breakthrough
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Dulu Eren milikku—tidak dibagi dengan siapapun—selalu ada untukku dan menjadi alasan untuk membuka mata setiap kali hari bersambut. Kini bukan tanganku lagi yang ia genggam, bukan pula diriku yang menjadi alasannya tertawa. Hanya ada pria pendek bermata tajam itu di sisinya. Ah, mungkin memang tak seharusnya aku mengingini apa yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Warning Inside!


**Breakthrough**

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

[_Cover is not mine_]

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **T+** for _**male**_**x**_**male**_ pairing**| One-shot |**

Maybe OOC, typos, and other faults

**Pairing :** One-sided _Despo!Jean-Eren_ / Slight _Possesive!__Rivaille-Eren_ / One-sided _Jean-Christa_

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku melihatnya—sosok yang tak pernah bisa kutepis dari benakku. Rambut kecoklatan yang tersibak lembut diterpa angin sepoi membuatku teringat serpihan masa lalu—ketika aku leluasa membenamkan hidungku di sana untuk menyesap harumnya. Kulitnya cenderung _tan_ untuk ukuran seorang Jerman. Tubuhnya ramping namun tetap kokoh. Iris kehijauan itu pun masih sama seperti dulu—memandang dunia dengan optimisme yang sama—yakin bahwa dunia itu indah dengan naifnya. Dari kejauhan kulihat ia tersenyum. Ah, betapa aku merindukan senyumnya itu—senyuman sosok yang kini bukan milikku.

"Jean, kau melamun?" sapa seorang gadis yang kemudian duduk di seberangku.

Ia gadis yang sedang kukencani, Christa Reiss. Parasnya cantik, dengan bola mata biru dan rambut pirang sebahu. Kulitnya pun putih seperti boneka porselen. Pria lain pasti sudah mengutukiku dengan iri jika melihat aku berkencan dengannya. Namun, entah kenapa ia tetap tak bisa menggantikan orang itu di hatiku. Seseorang yang kini bukan milikku.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

Aku hanya mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap pipinya seraya tersenyum untuk menghapuskan kebingungan di wajahnya. Christa akkhirnya ikut tersenyum ketika aku merapatkan syalnya—melindunginya dari angin bulan Desember yang mengilukan tulang. Meski, ia takkan pernah tahu hatiku jauh lebih pilu dari itu.

Sudahlah. Bagiku cukup aku sendiri yang mengetahui masa lalu yang menyakitkan ini. Ya, aku dan seorang lagi—pemuda… yang kini bukan milikku.

**.**

_Meskipun ada orang lain di sisiku_

_Hati ini tetap terpaut hanya pada satu sosok_

_Ketika aku gelisah memikirkanmu_

_Apakah kau mengingatku jua?_

**.**

**-Flashback-**

"Eren, kau sudah siap?" tanyaku sambil berkali-kali melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Aku tengah berdiri bersandar di sisi pintu apartemennya ketika pemuda itu keluar dengan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan masih harus membetulkan sepatunya setelah mengunci pintu apartemen—membuatku tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya.

"Jean, maaf lama!" pekiknya ketika melihat aku mengetukkan kakiku ke lantai dengan tidak sabar selama menunggunya. Meskipun hal itu adalah akting yang dibuat-buat agar aku terkesan tak sabar. Tak mungkin kubiarkan Eren tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku dapat menunggunya seberapa lama pun itu. Namun, segera kutepis pikiran konyol itu menjauh berhubung kami sedang diburu waktu.

"Cepatlah! Takkan ada kesempatan berikutnya jika kita terlambat melihat pertunjukkan itu," Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan antusias ketika kami berlari tergesa menuju alun-alun kota.

Ya, sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti—bagaikan pelari estafet yang menyerahkan tongkat ke pelari berikutnya. Momen yang singkat itu tak pernah dilewatkan oleh penduduk dunia. Aku dan Eren sudah lama menantikan festival di malam tahun baru seperti ini. Kesempatan yang hanya datang setahun sekali, bukan? Kami berhasil tiba tepat beberapa detik sebelum kembang api diluncurkan ke udara. Alun-alun kota begitu penuh sesak sehingga aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada Eren.

BOOM!

Sebuah kembang api diluncurkan dan menampilkan percikan biru, hijau, ungu, kuning keemasan, dan merah di langit malam. Dengan beraneka bentuk, dengan sinar yang tersebar, mereka mencuri perhatian manusia-manusia di bawahnya dari kilauan bintang. Aku merangkul bahu Eren ketika kami menyaksikan atraksi cahaya di langit yang kelam.

BOOM!

Kembang api lain diluncurkan dan semua orang berdecak kagum. Namun, kali ini mungkin hanya aku saja yang perhatiannya teralih dari bunga cantik di udara itu. Ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku jauh melebihi spektrum. Wajah pemuda di sebelahku ini—wajah yang menatap antusias aneka warna yang bertaburan di langit malam. Ia seperti anak kecil, polos dan naif. Namun, dalam senyum itu terlukis kebahagiaan yang tulus. Aku terperangah.

BOOM!

"Eren," lirihku seraya mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya—seakan ada sesuatu-entah-apa yang menarikku untuk mendekat. Pesonanya mungkin? Ah, ia memang selalu indah untuk dikagumi. Bahkan sifatnya yang keras kepala itu—kini aku mulai menyukainya juga.

Eren menoleh ketika jarak wajahku semakin dekat dengan telinganya. Mungkin ia merasakan hembusan nafasku di dekat telinganya. Aku yakin ia tidak mendengar suaraku karena letusan akibat kembang api terlalu heboh. Demikian pula dengan hiruk pikuk manusia yang tengah bersorak sorai—tentu saja suaraku habis ditelannya.

Menolehnya Eren membuat jarak di antara bibir kami tinggal beberapa _inchi_. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah—sangat manis. Namun, tepat ketika jarak di antaranya hanya setipis helai daun—

BOOM!

Sebuah kembang api yang lebih besar melesat membelah langit malam, membuat para penduduk kota—termasuk Eren—menengadah melihatnya.

Kembang api sialan!

Ia membatalkan ciumanku hanya karena taburan cahaya di atas hitam.

**-End of Flashback-**

Aku tertawa hambar ketika kenangan itu berputar ulang. Ah, itu satu-satunya perayaan tahun baru yang kami punya. Akan tetapi sebuah momen langka ditepis begitu saja oleh sebuah kembang api bodoh. Benar saja, tidak ada kesempatan berikutnya. Tahun baru kali ini, aku akan melewatinya bukan dengan Eren lagi tapi dengan Christa. Entah aku harus tertawa atau menangis ketika menerima kenyataan yang baru saja kusebutkan.

Aku pasti akan mensyukurinya andai saja aku dapat melupakan pemuda itu—melupakan Eren Jeager yang telah mengukir jejaknya di hidupku. Tapi, aku tak mampu. Setiap kali ingatan tentangnya berkelebat di benakku, aku seperti mengalami halusinasi—berharap dirinya yang ada di sisiku bukan angan semata. Sayang, punguk memang hanya dapat merindukan bulan.

Tepat ketika aku menunggu Christa selesai rapat di salah satu bangku taman kampus, pemuda itu berlalu di hadapanku.

"Ah, Jean," sapa sebuah suara yang terdengar manis di telingaku—suara yang sebenarnya sangat kurindunkan, "Menunggu Reiss, ya?"

Eren tersenyum ketika mengajakku bercakap. Dalam senyum itu tidak ada kecemburuan sama sekali meski ia tengah membicarakan gadis yang kini sedang menjadi kekasihku. Hatiku mencelos—kecewa untuk rasa cemburu yang takkan pernah muncul untukku.

Ya, Eren telah menganggapku tak lebih dari teman kampusnya. Bahkan mungkin tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Armin Arlert, pemuda bertubuh ringkih yang merupakan sahabat Eren. Nama depanku yang masih meluncur keluar dari bibirnya mungkin merupakan satu-satunya bukti bahwa kami pernah dekat. Tak dapat kubayangkan jika ia memanggilku Kirschtein—mengingkari keberadaanku sepenuhnya. Oh, betapa hatiku meringis dibuatnya.

"Ya," kataku seraya melempar sebuah senyum pahit yang nampak kututupi. Eren hanya tertawa renyah lalu berpamitan pergi diikuti Armin di belakangnya. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh tanpa berbuat lebih.

Apapun yang kuperbuat, Eren Jeager bukan lagi milikku.

**.**

_Harapanku takkan pernah sampai!_

_Doaku takkan pernah didengar!_

_Meski aku menginginkanmu kembali_

_Aku telah menyakitimu dengan telak_

**.**

"Jean, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" seru Christa di tengah miskinnya oksigen yang dapat sampai ke paru-parunya. Ia baru saja berlari kencang dengan mengabaikan staminanya yang terhitung lemah. Dapat kulihat jelas betapa bersemangatnya ia untuk kencan kami hari ini.

"Kau tak perlu terburu-buru begitu. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, kok," ucapku menenangkan. Namun, Christa menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya merengut dan tampak sangat manis.

"Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu dua kali hari ini. Yang pertama karena rapat dan yang kedua karena terlambat. Apalagi wajahmu terlihat murung ketika menungguku rapat tadi," Aku tersenyum tipis ketika Christa menjelaskan kekhawatirannya seraya mengamit tanganku. Kami berjalan bersisian di bawah malam yang dipenuhi gegap gempita. Kalau saja ia tahu alasanku berwajah murung hari ini….

Ah, aku sampai lupa, ini adalah _Christmas Eve_. Suasana Natal dapat dirasakan di seluruh penjuru kota, tak ada satu tempat yang luput sedikit pun dari sukacitanya. Hijau, merah, putih, warna-warni hiasan dapat kau temukan sejauh mata memandang. Untuk ukuran kota kecil seperti Trost, tentu pemandangan yang kulihat ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat meriah.

Aku berjalan tegap di sisi Christa yang tersenyum riang. Ia mengenakan mantel merah muda dengan aksen putih dan sebuah topi rajut yang senada. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan keluar, menjuntai menyentuh bahu. Sepatu _boots_-nya yang mencapai lutut dan berwarna putih pun menambah poin lebih pada penampilannya. Mantel coklat tua dan _boots_ hitam yang kukenakan mungkin terlihat kontras dengan penampilannya. Ya, tetap terlihat lusuh bahkan dengan _muffler_ krem yang melingkari leherku.

"Kau cantik," pujiku seraya menepuk puncak kepalanya. Dapat kulihat wajah Christa sedikit memerah ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tak heran ia begitu populer. Ketika berjalan berdampingan denganku sekalipun ia menuai tatap kagum banyak pria yang berlalu lalang. Aku sungguh beruntung.

Kami pun berhenti di alun-alun kota—tempat yang sama ketika terakhir kali aku melihat bunga api menghiasi langit malam dengan Eren. Ah, andai Christa tak merajuk, aku takkan pernah lagi melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat ini.

Tunggu! Mengapa aku harus enggan?

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang dapat dilalui siapa saja. Hanya ada salah satu kenanganku dengan Eren di tempat ini. Lantas, mengapa aku harus khawatir? Selama ini aku mendatangi semua tempat yang pernah kudatangi bersamanya dulu dengan Christa. Lalu, kenapa aku begitu membenci alun-alun kota?

Christa masih terpana menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan drama jalanan berkaitan dengan _Christmas Eve_, sementara aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menggerogotiku ketika memori tentang tempat ini semakin pekat di ingatanku. Mungkin rasa khawatirku itu memang suatu prasangka akan masa depan.

Tepat saat itu, aku melihat sosok yang tak asing—takkan pernah asing bagiku—berjalan dengan tangan tertaut pada pria lain.

Eren tersenyum ketika pria itu berbicara padanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia menarik lengan pria itu untuk mempercepat langkah menuju sisi lain dari kerumunan penonton lalu menyeruak sampai ke barisan depan. Dapat kulihat pula tawanya ketika pria itu menarik telinganya untuk berbisik. Pemandangan itu menghujam jantungku!

Ya ampun! Apa sih bagusnya pria yang lebih pendek dari Eren itu? Pria berambut hitam itu bahkan begitu miskin ekspresi dengan wajah yang kaku! Lantas apa yang membuat Eren terpikat padanya? Tatapan matanya yang tajamkah? Wajahnya yang berwibawakah? Hei! Kalau cuma itu aku takkan kalah dari si pendek itu! Aku pasti lebih baik darinya, Eren!

Naas, pemandangan yang kulihat berikutnya membuatku menyadari hujatanku tidak akan mengubah apapun. Meski aku lebih baik darinya dalam banyak hal, semua itu takkan mengubah fakta bahwa Eren tak lagi milikku. Pria itu menang, Eren di sisinya—miliknya.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat bibir mereka merapat—tepat ketika lagu _O Silent Night_ mengalun di udara.

Dapat kurasakan lelehan hangat mulai menuruni wajahku.

Akhirnya aku sadar, aku masih terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Tak peduli berapa gadis pun yang kukencani setelahnya, semua akan berakhir sama. Aku akan selalu tenggelam dalam bayangnya dan merasa hampa. Meski aku tahu ia telah bersama dengan orang lain, menyaksikan mereka berpagutan di depan mataku tidak semudah yang kupikirkan.

Pada akhirnya, hatiku tetap tercabik—hancur menjadi kepingan yang kini terserak.

Eren tak lagi melihatku. Kini ada orang lain di sisinya—di hatinya. Tempat yang dulu hanya milikku—kini sudah tidak ada.

"Semoga turun salju hari ini," Christa bergumam sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Ia tampak sangat bahagia—kontras dengan diriku yang tengah mengangkat lengan untuk menghapus air mata.

"Jean?" tanya Christa dengan kekhawatiran yang terselip pada nada suaranya ketika melihat gesturku yang tak biasa.

"Ah, maaf, aku melamun," kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Christa sepertinya mengerti aku merasa tak nyaman meski tak tahu apa alasannya. Ia menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan orang.

Aku menoleh singkat ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati tangan lain yang kini merangkul pinggang Eren. Sementara aku tak dapat berbuat satu hal pun untuk mencegahnya—hanya tangan yang terkepal erat dan mulut yang terkatup rapat.

Aku harap salju tidak turun hari ini dan membuat tubuhku ikut membeku. Tanpanya pun hatiku sudah mati rasa.

"Lihat, Jean! Salju turun!" seru Christa ketika ia berhenti untuk membiarkan butiran kristal es itu turun ke atas telapaknya yang tertutup sarung tangan.

Aku ikut berhenti hanya untuk menengadah dan membiarkan salju bertumpuk di wajahku. Mungkin dunia ini memang membenciku. Lihat—ia bahkan tega menunjukkan di depan mataku hubungan Eren dengan pria lain. Sungguh terlalu!

"Jean!" pekik Christa ketika ia menyingkirkan tumpukan salju dari wajahku. Dapat kulihat jelas kecemasan terpantul pada kedua matanya. Ia begitu peduli.

Akan tetapi aku tak berdaya. Aku tak dapat melepaskan diriku dari jerat masa lalu. Bahkan kini, aku mulai berharap yang berdiri di sisiku adalah Eren, bukan Christa, bukan gadis mana pun.

Christa mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku untuk menciumku. Aku menepisnya lembut seraya mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Ia tampak begitu kecewa dan hampir menangis.

"Maaf," ucapku sebelum berlari meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah guyuran salju.

"Je—aaaan!" dari teriakannya aku tahu ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis. Bahkan mungkin ia telah menangis.

Namun, saat ini aku harus ke tempat itu. Jika tidak, hatiku takkan bertahan setiap kali fragmen pemandangan di malam Natal ini berputar ulang dalam pikiranku.

Aku berlari kencang, melesat melintasi sudut kota tanpa peduli apa yang ada di belakang. Aku memang pengecut.

**.**

_Andai aku dapat kembali_

_Aku pasti takkan melepasmu_

_Namun, itu angan egoisku semata _

_Hanya sebuah mimpi dalam kotak kaca_

**.**

Aku mengetuk dengan gusar sebuah pintu apartemen di depanku. Salju mulai turun menandai malam Natal yang terasa sendu bagiku.

"Jean?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Armin, ada hal yang ingin kuketahui," kataku sambil menerobos masuk tanpa dipersilahkan lalu menghenyakkan tubuhku ke salah satu sofa di kamar apartemennya. Tidak sopan memang, akan tetapi saat ini otakku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan etika remeh semata.

"Tentang Eren-kah?" tebak Armin tanpa basa-basi. Ia tahu betul aku hampir selalu mencarinya ketika menyangkut Eren Jeager. Apa boleh buat? Mereka sahabat, Armin-lah yang paling tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani Eren sekarang. Aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Namun, tanpa kusangka pemuda bermarga Arlert di depanku malah mendengus.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Jean? Ia sudah bukan milikmu lagi sekarang. Kau bahkan berada di luar lingkaran hidupnya," tuding Armin tajam. Dapat kulihat jengah yang terpantul pada kedua iris birunya jelas-jelas ditujukan untukku.

"Tapi aku tak dapat melupakannya, Armin. Ia—bagiku Eren masih sama pentingnya seperti dulu," sanggahku cepat. Sungguh, hanya Armin yang dapat kutanyai tentang pemuda berambut _amber _itu.

Aku harus tahu! Siapa pria itu? Siapa pria yang telah merebut Eren dariku?!

"Sama pentingnya seperti ketika kau menduakannya dengan gadis bernama Petra Ral," seloroh Armin jengkel. Wajahnya yang tampak halus seperti anak perempuan ternyata dapat menunjukkan rahang yang mengeras pula. Hatiku mencelos.

"Kata-katamu itu… arti penting dalam kamusmu terlalu bias. Kalau kau memang menganggap Eren penting, kau takkan mengkhianatinya hanya karena ia laki-laki," tukas Armin dengan fakta yang tak dapat kuingkari.

Ya, aku terlalu malu dicap berbeda karena menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki. Karena itu aku berbohong. Aku sengaja meminta Petra Ral yang ternyata tertarik padaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku di depan teman-temanku. Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa gadis itu serius denganku. Inilah yang kudapat sekarang—Eren yang tak lagi di sisiku. Aku telah menyakitinya!

Dapat kuingat bagaimana wajah Eren ketika ia berurai air mata dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tatapan itu, penuh kebencian karena aku telah mengkhianatinya—menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping.

"Kau pengecut, Jean."

Ya, aku tahu itu. Tanpa kau tegaskan pun aku tak dapat menepis perasaan bersalah yang menarikku seperti lumpur hisap. Aku memang tak layak berada di sisinya. Kini aku menuai apa yang dulu kutabur. Semua rasa sakit itu berbalik seperti bumerang.

"Tapi, aku mencintainya," lirihku pelan—menyerupai doa yang takkan didengar.

"Pulanglah. Biarkan Eren bahagia dengan Rivaille," ucap Armin sambil menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku tahu ia berusaha menghiburku, namun air mataku tak dapat berhenti turun. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Rivaille…. Jadi itu nama pria yang tadi mengecup bibir Eren? Pria yang telah menggantikan tempatku.

Aku lupa, ia tak merebut Eren dariku. Pria itu memenangkan hati Eren… setelah aku menyakiti pemuda yang dulu kucintai—sampai kini masih kucintai.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku merasa kalah. Kalah dari sosok yang tidak kukenal.

Mengapa dunia ini begitu pahit?

**.**

_Jika aku berseru dan berteriak_

_Apakah kau akan menoleh? _

_Jika aku menangis dan meraung_

_Akankah kau kembali ke sisiku?_

**.**

Aku tengah membenamkan wajahku pada kedua lututku ketika sebuah suara berseru dari arah pintu apartemenku. Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak malam Natal ketika aku meninggalkan Christa. Tak sekali pun aku menghubunginya sejak saat itu. Otakku terlampau kacau untuk berpikir. Aku hanya bisa mengunci diriku di kamar seperti mayat hidup.

"Jean, buka pintunya!" caci seorang wanita yang dari tadi menggedor pintu dengan bertubi, "Kau sudah membuat adikku menangis, BRENGSEK!"

Suara itu…. Wanita itu Ymir, kakak Christa. Wajar jika ia memarahiku seperti itu, reaksinya sama seperti Armin ketika aku menyakiti Eren. Dengan langkah gontai aku bangkit, berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, membukanya agar tak mengganggu tetangga.

"Kakak! Hentikan! Jean tidak salah," bela Christa seraya menarik lengan kemeja wanita yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan pongah. Wajahnya berurai air mata. Tak kusangka ia masih membelaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya kemarin.

"Christa," lirihku ketika menatap gadis itu berdiri memohon dengan wajah pias hanya untuk membela pria yang tak pantas mendapatkannya sepertiku.

"Jean, maaf," katanya sambil terisak.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepada pria BAJINGAN ini?!" bentak Ymir sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidungku. Air mukanya menunjukan murka. Aku hanya mendengus pelan menyaksikannya.

"Jean, kau tidak bermaksud begitu kan kemarin? Kau pasti ada masalah! Jika kau mengatakannya kakak pasti akan mengerti!" pinta Christa dengan nada suara yang pilu.

Aku tertawa hambar dalam hati. Lihatlah dirimu, Jean. Seperti pemain antagonis dalam sebuah opera sabun!

DUAK!

Tepat saat aku mengumamkan kata 'maaf' sebuah tinju mengenai wajahku dengan telak. Tangan Ymir yang terkepal mengacung di udara. Sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirku dan tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. Tenaga wanita ini ternyata luar biasa—sesuai dengan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti laki-laki.

"Jean—!" pekik Christa sambil berusaha menghampiriku, namun Ymir menarik lengannya dengan paksa.

"Jangan temui dia lagi, Christa!" bentak Ymir sambil menatapku geram. Aku hanya meringis seraya mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirku.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Christa," ucapku dengan suara yang cukup jelas hingga keduanya dapat mendengarku. Ymir berhenti menarik tubuh Christa menjauh. Ia kini berbalik menghadapku—menuntutku berbicara dengan tatapnya yang menusuk.

"Chista, maafkan aku. Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini," ucapku pelan—berusaha untuk tidak terdengar culas, "Bukannya aku tak mencintaimu, hanya saja aku masih belum dapat melupakan seseorang."

"Jean…," lirih Christa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya kini memerah karena tangis.

"Maaf, aku telah menyakitimu. Kau berhak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku—"

DUAK!

Satu pukulan lain mendarat tepat di wajahku ketika aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Ya! Tentu saja ia dapat! Kau hanya BEDEBAH beruntung yang sempat mendekatinya!" decak Ymir sambil menarik lengan Christa lagi, "Bersyukurlah kau masih kubiarkan hidup!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di ujung pandangku. Aku menutup pintu apartemenku hanya untuk bersandar di baliknya. Kemudian membiarkan tubuhku merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Kini aku telah menyakiti orang lain lagi. Andai saja aku berani menghadapi fakta hari itu, semua takkan begini jadinya.

Namun, begitulah penyesalan. Selalu datang paling akhir ketika aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan duka. Ia datang hanya untuk mencemooh—membuat hatiku remuk redam.

**.**

_Meskipun aku berdiri dalam hampa_

_Meringkuk dalam sunyi_

_Tenggelam dalam nestapa_

_Kau tetap tak di sini_

**.**

Aku baru saja memutar kenop pintu kamarku lalu mendorongnya keluar ketika pintu di seberangku membuka bersamaan. Kalau tak salah, _Mr. Smith_ baru saja pindah dari kamar itu sekitar enam hari lalu—ketika Christa terakhir menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini—dan kini penghuninya benar-benar baru. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah penghuni baru kamar itu juga dapat menemaniku bermain catur seperti pria Amerika itu. Namun, pemandangan di depanku seperti menipu retinaku dan melumpuhkan otakku.

"Eren?" mataku membelalak ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depan—tepatnya di seberang—pintu kamar apartemenku.

"Jean?" sapanya balik dengan satu telunjuk ke arahku, "Ah, aku baru ingat ini apartemenmu juga!"

Eren tertawa riang, membuat suasana cair. Kali ini, kurasa dewi fortuna tengah memperhatikanku. Ia mempertemukanku dengan Eren di pagi hari yang cerah begini. Tetangga baru! Hari libur pula!

"Kau pindah ke sini?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal—berusaha menyembunyikan ketertarikan yang masih saja meluap untuk pemuda di hadapanku ini.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," tawanya renyah. Dapat kulihat iris kehijauannya itu memantulkan wajahku—membuatku sedikit berharap lebih ketika ia menatap lekat.

"Tapi ini bukan kamarku," ucap Eren pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tidak, sampai aku melihat sebuah tangan yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya—membuatku merasa seperti _de javu_.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Bocah? Ini rumahmu mulai sekarang," ucap pria berambut hitam yang beberapa waktu lalu kulihat bersama Eren. Ya, ucap Rivaille. Lalu dapat kutangkap wajah Eren memerah karena kata-katanya.

Begitu ya? Kini pasangan kekasih di depanku mulai tinggal bersama dan menghabiskan malam berdua. Dulu aku bahkan tak pernah berbuat begitu! _Shit_! Kutarik kembali kata-kataku! Dewi fortuna pasti membenciku! Lihat! Ia memberiku kesialan beruntun!

"Ah, Rivaille kenalkan… ini Jean Kirschtein, teman satu kampusku," seru Eren tiba-tiba. Aku tahu ia ingin mengalihkan topik, tapi topik yang dipilihnya sama buruknya dengan yang dipilih pria itu! Sudahlah. Terlanjur.

"Ah, namaku Jean," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan canggung. Akan aneh bila aku menolak berkenalan dengannya, bukan?

Namun, pria itu hanya mengamatiku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Ia tak menjabat tanganku. Hanya mendengus pelan.

"Eren, aku ikut keluar," ucapnya alih-alih membalas perkenalanku, "Tunggu aku bersiap-siap."

Cih! Congkak sekali pria pendek ini! Dia pikir siapa dirinya sampai bisa bersikap sok begitu? Menyebalkan!

"Ah, maaf, Jean. Rivaille memang begitu," Eren tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali menghilang di balik pintu kamar di seberangku.

Memang begitu? Rivaille memang begitu?! Eren sudah sejauh mana ia tahu tentangmu? Sudah sejauh mana kau mengenalnya? Hatiku panas terbakar cemburu.

BLAM!

Pintu itu menutup rapat—menelan Erenku bersamanya.

"Oh, ternyata mereka tetangga baruku," ucapku lirih entah pada siapa ketika mengunci pintu apartemenku sendiri.

Mulai hari ini, aku akan sering melihat pemuda itu keluar masuk kamar pria lain. Sementara perasaan untuknya masih tak dapat kutanggalkan.

Aku tersenyum pahit seraya menyeret kakiku melangkah keluar apartemen.

Kuraih ponsel di sakuku untuk mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Armin : 'Mereka tinggal bersama.'

Sebentar lagi tahun berganti. Eren telah bersama pria lain, sementara aku kini tak memilki siapa pun.

_Piip—piip—!_

Sebuah balasan berkata : 'Benarkah? Aku tak tahu. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu lagi, Jean.'

Aku tertawa hambar. Ia benar.

Takdir memang kejam, bukan?

**.**

_Hidup tanpamu membuatku nelangsa_

_Meski kutatap langit dalam sendu_

_Ia tidak jua menjawab pintaku_

_Hanya membisu dalam biru_

**.**

Hari itu aku kembali di sore hari dan entah siapa yang mengutukiku, aku bertemu lagi dengan Eren. Kali ini ia sendiri, tanpa Rivaille di sisinya. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat ke arahku sebagai formalitas sebelum meraih kunci untuk membuka pintu kamarnya—kamar mereka.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, kesal.

"Eren," panggilku sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya yang akan memasukkan kunci ke pintu. Cengkramanku sangat kuat rupanya sampai kulihat Eren meringis.

"Lepaskan, Jean," ucapnya tenang dengan tatapan yang menusuk membalas tatapku. Aku tahu apa yang kuperbuat tidak pantas, tapi aku takkan memperoleh kesempatan ini lagi bila membiarkannya lolos dari genggamanku. Pria itu selalu ada bersamanya!

"Tidak!" balasku dengan intonasi meninggi—membuat ia tersentak kaget karena kemarahanku. Perlahan kusentuh tangannya yang lain lalu menggenggamnya erat—takut kehilangan.

"Eren, mengapa kau bersamanya?" lirihku diiringi tatapan yang mulai teduh. Dapat kulihat Eren mulai berhenti meronta dan kini menatapku balik.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintaiku?" tuntutku sambil melangkah mendekat—memerangkap tubuhnya di antara lenganku dan pintu serta memenjara kedua tangannya.

Eren terkesiap. Ia sadar telah lengah dan kini tak bisa lari.

"Lepaskan aku, Jean," pintanya lemah, "Yang ada di hatiku kini hanya Rivaille. Kita adalah masa lalu!"

Rahangku mengeras ketika Eren mengatakan bahwa kisah kami telah lampau. Tidak! Aku tak dapat menerimanya!

"Tak adakah kesempatan kedua untukku? Kali ini aku takkan melepasmu atau mengingkarimu!" bentakku sebelum menciumnya dengan kasar—memaksakan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Jean—hnn—ahh," Eren mendesah.

Ah, jadi seperti ini desahan yang didengar pria bernama Rivaille itu? Curang sekali ia memonopolinya. Akan kuhancurkan wajah sombongnya itu dengan merebut kembali Erenku.

DUAK!

Tepat ketika aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh Eren—berniat membuatnya mendesah lebih—sebuah hantaman keras menampar pelipisku, membuatku terhuyung ambruk ke lantai.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadaranku dapat kulihat pria pendek itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah garang. Eren gemetar di belakangnya sambil memeluk erat lengan kiri pria itu.

"BOCAH BRENGSEK!" desisnya jengah, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA EREN-KU?"

Aku tersentak. Pria di hadapanku baru saja memaksaku berhadapan kembali dengan fakta. Ya, Eren sekarang memang miliknya.

Rivaille maju untuk mencengkeram kerah bajuku lalu mengangkat tubuhku untuk berdiri. Dibalik tubuhnya yang lebih pendek ternyata ia menyimpan tenaga yang luar biasa.

"Untung saja aku mengecek keadannya karena ia terlalu lama mengambil barang yang tertinggal," hardiknya geram. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk—seolah ia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

"Kalau tidak entah apa yang sudah dilakukan NAFSU BIADAB-mu padanya!" lanjutnya sambil mengayunkan pukulan lain ke perutku.

DUAK!

"HOEK!" aku hampir memuntahkan isi perutku ketika hantaman itu melesak ke tubuhku.

BRUK!

Rivaille melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerahku hanya untuk membuatku tergolek tak berdaya di lantai.

"Lupakan ponselmu, Eren. Kita pergi," dengus pria itu ketika ia menarik Eren menjauh. Dapat kulihat Eren menoleh untuk terakhir kali karena iba sebelum mengekor Rivaille.

"Eren…," desahku lemah sebelum kesadaranku menghilang. Sayup-sayup dapat kudengar beberapa orang berkerumun entah untuk apa. Aku tak mau peduli. Aku terlalu lemah untuk peduli.

**.**

_Diawali satu dusta_

_Lalu aku kehilangan segalanya_

_Aku hanya dapat meratap_

_Melihat punggungmu yang menjauh_

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar?" sapa sebuah suara tepat ketika aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati ruangan serba putih menyapaku.

"Armin?" tanyaku heran ketika mendapati sahabat terbaik Eren duduk di sebuah bangku di sisi tempat tidurku. Aku berusaha bangkit namun tubuhku terasa lemah sekali. Seperti hampir lumpuh.

"Menyerahlah untuk bangkit," ucap Armin seraya meletakkan buku yang semula di bacanya ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, "Kau diopname, Jean."

"Dokter yang menanganimu marah-marah karena seorang penderita tifus yang berkelahi baru saja kehilangan kesadaran selama dua setengah hari," ejek Armin sambil menusukkan satu jari ke perutku dengan sengaja, membuatku mengaduh kecil.

Tifus, ya? Ternyata tidak makan selama beberapa hari memang berdampak fatal. Terlebih ketika beban di tubuhku dibuat berkali lipat oleh hantaman pria itu.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, bukan?" desah Armin lelah, "Jangan dekati Eren lagi. Dan lihat apa yang kau dapat ketika mengabaikan peringatanku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Meliput seperti reporter, hah?" tanyaku sarkas.

"Kau ini keras kepala," Armin menggeleng pelan, "Eren menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa yang ia ceritakan?" tanyaku semangat. Antusiasme tiba-tiba merasukiku ketika nama Eren disebut. Namun, Armin malah menatapku dingin.

"Itukah wajah yang kau buat setelah memperlakukan sahabatku dengan tidak senonoh?" seloroh Armin jengkel, "Rivaille mungkin sudah membunuhmu kalau Eren tidak menghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya."

Aku terdiam.

Baik Christa maupun Eren, sampai akhir pun aku terus dilindungi orang yang telah kulukai. Harga diriku terkoyak tak bersisa ketika fakta menyakitkan itu dilempar Armin ke wajahku begitu saja.

"Tapi, kurasa kau akan segera melupakan Eren," gumam Armin, "Baik aku maupun kau mungin takkan melihatnya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan membola. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Eren? Sekali-kali tidak! Aku takakan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Namun, Armin terdiam, ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Armin!" desakku agar ia bercerita.

Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulut untuk memberitahuku sesuatu yang memporakporandakan duniaku.

"Eren pergi ke Perancis bersama dengan Rivaille tepat pada malam pergantian tahun kemarin."

Aku melirik cepat kalender di atas meja. Sudah tanggal dua! Tidak! Mengapa aku selalu terlambat?

"Aku disini untuk menyampaikan pesannya untukmu : 'Lampuilah masa lalumu dan hiduplah dengan bahagia.' Karena itu sudah kukatakan padamu agar menyerah."

Segera kusingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhku. Aku menghimpun seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki—berusaha melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur namun gagal. Aku terjatuh pada kedua lututku dan tarikkan gravitasi pada lenganku membuat jarum infus yang semula terbenam dalam kulitku kini tercabut keluar. Aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Jean," lirih Armin iba, "Kau takkan pernah bisa meraih kembali apa yang terlepas dari genggamanmu."

Aku masih berusaha beringsut menuju pintu kamar rawat, berharap aku menemukan Eren ketika kudorong pintu itu. Mungkin ia hanya bercanda, bukan?

"Eren bukan barang. Kau pernah melukainya. Dan ia memilih untuk maju—menanggalkan rasa sakitnya dan masa lalunya denganmu. Tak dapatkah kau berbuat hal serupa demi dirinya?"

Kosong—tak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di sana. Eren sudah tak di sini. Mungkinkah ini mimpi buruk? Dapat kurasakan air mata mulai membasahi wajahku.

"Kau pasti dapat melaluinya," Armin melangkah mendekat lalu menepuk kedua bahuku dengan lembut.

"Eren…," lirihku pelan sebelum menangkupkan satu tangan di atas tangan Armin di bahuku. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang lain menyeka air mataku yang masih mengalir turun.

"Kau pasti bisa melangkah maju," bisik Armin lembut.

**.**

**Dua tahun kemudian…**

** .**

"Jean, cepatlah! Kau tak mau terlambat di hari wisudamu, bukan?" Armin tengah berkacak pinggang di pintu masuk apartemenku. Ia sedikit kesal karena kebiasaanku yang tak tepat waktu. Dapat kulihat ia merengut dengan wajah yang terbilang manis.

"Sabar," ucapku tenang sambil menyambar tas yang sudah rapi di atas meja. Buru-buru aku mengikutinya berjalan keluar kamar apartemen lalu mengunci pintu.

"Dasar kau ini, padahal aku sudah susah payah merelakan satu hari untuk menghadiri wisuda-mu yang tertunda setahun. Ternyata kau malah berleha-leha," gerutu Armin sambil berjalan cepat. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti langkahnya yang terburu-buru itu.

"Sudahlah, hari ini santai sedikit. Mungkin saja aku beruntung sehingga Pak Rektor telat tiba di gedung wisuda," candaku sambil mengeluarkan sepeda motor yang baru kubeli sekitar enam bulan lalu. Armin hanya mencubit lenganku dengan kesal sebagai jawaban.

Aku menyalakan sepeda motorku dan melaju melesat di tengah lalu lintas. Armin yang semula berpegang erat pada bagian belakang motor kini memeluk pinggangku karena takut terhempas kecepatan yang kutempuh.

"Kau takut ya?" ejekku sambil menambah kecepatan.

BRAK!

Armin sengaja membenturkan helm-nya ke helm-ku sebagai peringatan. Ah, ternyata dia gampang kesal juga ya. Aku tersenyum sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di _St. Sina University_. Almamater Armin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi almamaterku juga.

"Ayo," ajak Armin sambil berjalan masuk mendahuluiku. Ah, rupanya ia merindukan tempat ini juga ya.

_Piip—piip—!_

Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar ponselku ketika aku hendak melangkah menyusul Armin.

Alisku terangkat ketika mengecek ponsel. Sebuah nomor yang tidak kukenal. Tidak ada nama pengirim yang tercantum. Namun, tetap kubuka pesan itu karena penasaran.

'_Armin baru saja mengabariku._ _Selamat, Jean. Akhirnya kau lulus juga._'

Ah, aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Jika ia berbicara tentang Armin, hanya mungkin orang itu, kan?

Aku menghapus pesan itu setelah mengiriminya balasan. Nomor itu pun tidak kusimpan dalam daftar kontakku.

"Terima kasih, Eren," ucapku tatkala menengadah menatap langit biru yang membentang megah di atas sana, "Kau sudah membuatku mengerti bahwa kebohongan hanya akan melukai orang yang berharga untukku."

Aku tetap berdiri di sana, membiarkan hembusan angin sepoi menerpa wajahku. Dari kejauhan Armin berteriak memanggilku.

"Jean, cepat!"

Ya, kali ini aku takkan kehilangannya seperti aku kehilanganmu dulu, Eren. Ia telah membantuku melangkah maju selama dua tahun—menutup luka yang dulu tercipta karena kesalahanku sendiri.

"Aku segera kesana," balasku sambil berlari ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Masih belum saatnya ia tahu. Tapi suatu hari nanti pasti….

Karena aku telah berhasil melampaui rasa sakit itu.

**.**

…_**FIN…**_

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haru is here!

Yak, awalnya saya ga berniat ngeship JeanEren sih. Cuma mau bikin fic galau yang kebayang begitu melihat dua nama ini bersanding. Hahaha /dilempartelor

Fic ini didedikasikan juga untuk Azure'czar alias Zura yang sempet minta JeanEren.. Maap, ya rated T /maksud? (U.U) *emoticonlucu*

Maaf kalau saya menyiksa Jean di sini. Saya ga benci Jean kok. Saya lumayan suka sama karakternya. Hanya saja inilah plot yang kebayang untuk JeanEren… Yang gak kuat bacanya silahkan lambaikan tangan di kotak review. /WOI!

Terus terang saja, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man. Tapi saya tidak memakai lagu itu loh ya. Haha

Buat yang bingung kenapa Rivaille dan Eren ke Perancis : Awalnya Rivaille mau ke Perancis sendiri baru balik lagi buat jemput Eren. Tapi karena ada insiden dengan Jean, Eren jadi dibawa ke sana. Gak mungkin kan dia ninggalin Eren tanpa perlindungan? Dan mengenai Trost, anggap aja kota itu nyata-_somewhere in Europe_. *nyengir*

Bagi yang menemukan typos atau kesalahan lain (termasuk hal yang mengganggu), tolong kasih tau, biar nanti saya perbaiki.

Akhir kata, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca.. (U.U)*emoticonlucu*

Sign,

Shigure Haruki


End file.
